While you were sleeping:a kishigo fanfiction
by Kishigo123
Summary: Aoyama gets into a plane crash and Ichigo is feeling depressed and alone, will a certain green haired alien come to the rescue? Will true feelings be revieled?Meanwhile something or someone is planing on destroying the world. PLS READ ALL KISHIGO FANS!
1. Planes are deceiving

HELLO FANFICTION. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY AND I AM EXITED TO GET STARTED! THIS IS A KISSHU&ICHIGO STORY SO Aoyama&ICHIGO FANS CAN READ IF YOU WANT BUT I ADVISE YOU NOT TO READ THIS.

ME: on with the story !

Kisshu: YEA, I can't wait the looks on your faced when-

me: HEY DON'T SPOIL IT

Kisshu: fine, fine

CHAPTER 1: planes are decieving

Disclaimer: does it look like a 13 year old would own Tokyo Mew Mew!

( Ichigo's POV)

" Ichigo, I am here, come with me, please come, I love you" a voice whispered.

" who...who's there ?" I started walking towards the voice. " who are you ?"

I tossed and turned in mybed till I fell off and hit the floor. " ugh, I hate when that happens" I thought to my self rubbing my head. I quickly stood up and looked at the alarm clock " Oh no I am late for school!" I ran to my dresser and grabbed my School uniform, I stumbled over my bag as I ran to the bathroom, I changed in to my clothes and picked my bag off the floor " I'm going to school mom!" I yelled while running down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast on the table and then ran out the door, " WAIT, it's-" I heard my mom call out to me but I slammed the door shut before I could hear the rest, I quickly ran down the street to school trying my best to find shortcuts, I stopped to take a breath then started running again. As I got closer to schools I saw my friend Minto walking bye,

"hi ichigo, what are you doing?" Mint asked stopping in front of me. " what do you think? I am going to school" I looked at her confused.

"umm..I thought public schools were out on Saterday" I looked at her confused, then realized!

Oh great, I ran all this way just for nothing. I sighed

and turned around and said "your

right, i'll be going home now, bye." I said walking away" see ya" Minto started walking the direction she was going before and left." why does this always happen to me," I thought " first I start getting these strange dreams each night, then falling off the bed, and going to go to school on a stinking Saterday, and worst if all I haven't seen Aoyama for a whole WEEK he is on vacation in America with is parents to see National parks. As soon as I got home, I went up to my room and layed on my bed, I was pretty tired from running so I decided to take a nap. I curled up in my blankets and closed my eyes,

" Ichigo, please, I love you my little kitty"

" who's there"

" it's me, ki-"

Something suddenly hit my head and I cringed in pain as I opened my right eye, as expected I was on the floor, I starred at the wall for a minute then got up, it was already five so I went down stairs and saw my father reading the News paper and my mom reading a book at the kitchen table " there you are ichigo, I was worried you were sick or something" my mom said putting her book down. She started to laugh " what's so funny ? " I asked her turning a bit red. "it's just that you have been so busy lately that you keep forgetting stuff Like how today is when we go pick up Aoyama from the air port and you going to school on a saterda-" " WAIT, WHAT that was today!" I CAN'T BELIEVE I forgot that today was the day we were picking up Aoyama AirPort! I ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into the bathroom.I put some makeup on then changed into my favorite yellow shirt that I wore on my first date with Aoyama and a pink skirt. I tied the bell that Aoyama gave me around my neck and ran back down stairs. " Mom, when do we leave to the AirPort?" I asked a little anxious. Not for about an hour or so sweety" I sighed and sat down a crossed from my mother who was still reading her book. 10 min went bye very slowly. I suddenly stood up and walked over to the front door putting my shoes on " I think I will go for a walk" I said about to open the door when my mom said " sure, and if you want ,you can walk to the Airport" I smiled at her and walked outside, the breeze hit my face as I breathed in the cool air, I started walking down the street when I heard someone voice" I looked around but didn't see anyone so I shrugged it off,

" Ichigo" the voice called out again, I started walking a bit faster " ichigo" I heard it louder this time. I started running a bit faster and faster as the voice got louder. I started to panic " Ichigo, it's me, I am here, right here." I suddenly screamed and ran right into a wall

" are you okay?" A sweet and caring voice asked " yes I'm fine" I stood up rubbing my head. I looked up to see my friend Lettuce standing there " oh, hi Lettuce"

I said smiling " why were you running so fast ?" She asked confused " oh... Uh... Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I said nervously. I didn't want her think I was loosing my mind for hearing things. " okay," she said looking at me like I was some kind of weirdo. " so, where are you going?" She asked " oh, I am walking to the Airport to pick Aoyama up." I answered blushing a bit as I said his name. " oh, well I guess I better not keep you waiting" she said winking at me and walking away " see you later " I yelled out to her, she waved goodbye and turned around the corner. I started to walk to the Airport and realized that I was only a few blocks away ,so I started to run. My heart started beating faster as I got closer to the Airport. I was really exited to see Aoyama. When I got to the Airport I slowed down and checked to see what time it was, it was already 5:45, so figured the plane would be landing soon. As I entered the Airport I looked around to see if my parents were already there. I saw them sitting near the huge window were you can see all the planes. I walked to over to we're they were sitting and smiled " sorry I'm late, I kind of lost track of time. I sat next to my dad who had a worried look on his

face " what's the matter ?" I asked him as he looked at me " oh nothing, I am just hungry" he said laughing " what? You ate like five min ago dear" my mom said frowning. " you know how I get hungry easily" he pouted " here, have a bar" my mom picked up her bag and dug around for a granola bar. I looked around there Airport and spotted a candy machine "I'm gonna go get a snack" I said standing up " would you like a granola bar?" My mom asked " no thanks" I said walking away. The candy machine was pretty far away, I sighed and started walking the direction of the Machine. When I got there I looked at what they had, when I saw some licorice I put a dollar in the machine. I bent over to pick it up when I heard screaming " What's going on ? " I ran over to a huge crowed looking outside I couldn't see a thing so I

I elbowed my way into the the front and as I got there I tripped and fell, my head was throbbing from the other times I hit it, I rubbed my head as I stood up I then saw my worst nightmare!

Aoyama's PLANE WAS CRASH LANDING! " Aoyamakun!" I screamed in shock.

**well that's my first chapter hope you like it, oh and I am going to change my profiles name, just thought you would wantEd to know, PLEASE REVIEW **

**kisshu: COOL, love this, hope you guys review because if you dont I will find we're you live and- me covering his mouth-**

**kishigo123: hey no threating the reader!**

**kisshu: whatever, PLS review **


	2. Chapter 2: kisshu

**Hello fans , this is chapter two! I am really ssick today so I got to stay home! From school Yea! Anyway I am hoping to get a lot of reviews by next year. My goal is 100! So keep reading and reviewing! Now on with the story **

**kisshu: hey guys I get tO**

**Be in this chapter!**

**kishigi123: hey stop spoiling things for every one !**

The plane hit the ground in a big explosion,I jumped out of the way. I hit the ground as blood came down my arm I slowly sat up, I started feeling dizzy and heard sirens." Aoyamakun" I whispered before blacking out

A few hours later:

"She will have temporary blindness for a few hours dew to her head getting hit pretty hard, I advise her to take some Advil also" I figured it was a doctor.

" mom?" I asked sitting up, "don't get up dear" my Mom said worriedly. " mom what's going on?" I asked " I can't see anything." I rubbed my eyes. " you have temporary blindness for a few hours ,"( I don't know if it is possible to be temporally blind so sorry) I started thinking, " what happened to me? Why am in a hospital?" I kept thinking until I heard a voice snap me out of my thoughts " Ichigo, we are so glad

Your awake" a voice said " you finally woke up? What took you so long" I knew right away that was Mint, " hey, don't be so mean!" I heard another voice " Minto, lettuce, pudding?" I asked knowing the answer. " yep, we all came right as we heard about the plane crash" Pudding said exited. Plane crash? I then remembered the crash at the Airport and quickly sat up but then layed back down as pain rushed to my head "

Aoyamakun? We're is he!" I yelled frightened, " is he alright?" I asked

" well, yes and no" my mom said holding my hand " what do you mean?" I asked scared of the answer " well, he's... Alive," mom started " he is in critical condition, we think he is in a coma" my mom then patted my hand " don't worry honey he will be fine" I couldn't help but cry " I hope he's makes it" I said wiping my tears away. " we will all cross are fingers" pudding said. " thanks guys" I then felt someone hug me. " don't worry, he will be fine " Lettuce said happily." You guys are great" I said as she broke from the hug " I feel a little tired I said closing my eyes . I heard foot steps and then a women's voice " let her rest, when she wakes up she will feel well enough to go home" I figured it was a nurse." We will see you soon" my mom said " bye" everyone said " bye" I said quietly before falling asleep. " save me, Ichigo" a voice that was getting oddly familiar called out " I-I want to who you are right n-now"

I nervously looked around. " you will soon learn more about me, but now you must wake up" the voice then said " I will be waiting"

He said before I felt a breeze and then silence. I then opened my eyes.

'Yawn' " wow I feel a lot better I said getting up. I could see clearly now and I could sit up with out my head hurting.

" it seems your ready to go home now that your feeling better," the doctor said smiling " now I want you to take it easy because you seem a little weak. No running because that could give you a migraine again" the doctor and a nurse Helped me up. "Your mom is waiting outside we will let you leave when your ready" the nurse grabbed a pair of jeans and pants

That my mom brought and gave them to me. I walked into the bathroom and changed. " oh and here is a bell that I found wrapped around your neck, it broke off though"the nurse gave the bell to me as I walked out of the bathroom. " thanks" I said frowning. " great, it broke" I whispered to my self. " well, hope you get better" the doctor said and waved goodbye. I walked over to my mom who was reading her book and she looked up. " I am so glad your alright " she said hugging me. We drove home and I went strait to my room. I fell on to my bed, I looked around and then closed my eyes " all of this happened so quickly, why did this have to happen." I sat up and walked into the bathroom and got undressed. " I guess I'll take a bath" I said while turning the water on. I stepped in side and relaxed.

After about thirty min, I got out and put my pink

Towel on, I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my pajamas. I got dressed and walked over to my bed " wow, so many surprises lately," I thought while curling up into my blankets " well, here's another surprise for you my kitty" A voice said I sat up and saw a green haired alien floating in the air " kisshu?" I looked at him confused.

**welthere're you go my 2nd chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**kisshu: REVIEW**

**sorry it's short, i had to watch my little sister.**


	3. Kisshu, friend or foe

**Hello fans, this is the third time I had to rewrite this chapter so I hope you like it. It kept erasing.**

**:( I am making a Christmas special for kishigo PM me for any ideas.**

**Kisshu: you should keep better track of your things!**

**Kishigo123: shutup!**

"Kisshu?" I asked confused. " the one and only" he said smirking. He floated next to my bed and sat down next to me. Your just as beautiful as the first day I met you" he said coming close to me." But there's one problem" I started blushing. " wh-what's that?" I asked nervously. " a kiss" he said before his lips touched mine. My heart started beating faster. Suddenly my ears and tail popped out. He kept kissing me passionately, I tried to push away until his tongue started to explore my mouth. I then relaxed, it felt really nice. He then pulled away smirking. " I-I " I started to say " wow you must of liked my kiss" he said still smirking. " I-I, hated it" I said nervously and then turned around." What ever you say," he said laying back " I did like it," I started to think " don't be crazy Ichigo! You love Aoyama-Kun, not some long eared weirdo" " HEY, I am not a weirdo!" Kisshu said sitting up. " That tree hugger is the weirdo!" He said frowning. My jaw dropped. "How did you know I thought that!"

I asked curiously. " that's easy, I can read minds!" I looked at him shocked " what else can you do?" I asked excitedly " well, I can fly" he said smirking again " tell me something I don't know" I yelled at him jokingly And hit him with a pillow " fine, fine" He said laughing. He then told everything about him and his world. I listened with interest and got over exited when he told me something new. After a few hours, Ichigo started rubbing her eyes and yawning. She then laid her head on kisshu's shoulder and fell asleep. Kisshu stopped talking and noticed her resting on his shoulder. "Goodnight my kitty" He whispered setting her down and covering her with a blanket. "I love you" he said smiling. And fell asleep next to her.

A few hours later:

I slept peacefully all night. It felt like a cloud of comfort swept over me. But that suddenly ended when I felt an arm rap around my waist. I snapped open my eyes. To my surprise Kisshu was Sleeping next to me. He had his arms rapped around me. I looked into his yellow cat like eyes.I never realized how cute he was. His forest green hair was covering his face. I moved his hairs to the side and saw that he was smiling and pulled my hand away. " are you awake?" I asked him " now I am " he said frowning. " sorry" I said getting up. " why are you still here. I asked " do you want me to leave?" He asked sitting up "no, I was just...wondering." I said looking at the clock. " no, I think it's because, you want some company while your mom and dad are gone at work" he said smiling. " can you please stop reading my mind,it's irritating" I said looking at him angrily. Sorry it can't be helped, the other day I read Pai's mind while he was in the shower. It wasn't preatty" he said laughing . I couldn't help but giggle. "do you want some breakfast?" I asked. " sure" he said while walking over to the door. " I'll wait down stairs." He said walking out the door " okay" I said while walking over to the dresser to get some clothes. I changed into a pink shirt and skinny jeans. I went to grab my bell necklace that Aoyama-Kun gave me and try to fix it, but when it wasn't there I panicked. I looked around helplessly for it. I searched the whole room looking for it. Unfortunately, it was gone. I went down stairs and into the kitchen, I sat down at the kitchen table and almost started crying until I saw Kisshu holding my bell necklace.

**FINALLY I finished it! It**

**Took me THREE hours just to figure this one out. I promise the next one will be better oh and REVIEW sorry its short! :(**

**Kisshu: bye bye **


End file.
